


hot and pissed and on the pill

by foreverobessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off Heathers: Dead Girl Walking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Genderbend, Girl Dean, Heterosexual Sex, JD!Cas, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Veronica!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Dean’s basically dead.. so she just wants to get laid one more time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	hot and pissed and on the pill

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ok so basically this is from a while ago and I decided to fix it up. I hope everyone’s being safe with this whole corona fiasco and DISCLAIMER: yes this might not be 100% accurate to the musical but I just thought it’d be a cool idea.. I’ve seen the movie a lot and listened to all the songs in the musical, but this won’t be 100% accurate because it’s my interpretation.. anyway I hope y’all enjoy! Stay safe, healthy, and happy! (also if there’s any grammar mistakes I am sorry)

Deanna was a dead girl walking, she had gone against Lilith, and that was a big no-no. Dean just didn’t want to be picked on anymore, by anyone. So, she had convinced Lilith, Meg, and Ruby for her to sit with them. Now, she had forged a note and gave it to Charlie and had gone against Lilith saying she was done with her.

Deanna had 30 hours left.. before they punched her clock, and mounted and stuffed her on the wall in Study Hall. The Queen of High School had decreed it, she was a dead girl walking. If only she could drive away on a motorbike from all of this, change her name and move away. She looked down at her shoes, and looked up. 

Dean saw a familiar motorcycle, the property of  _ Castiel Novak.  _ She looked to her side and saw a nice looking house and grinned. Well… thirty hours to live before she was deleted at eight am… what’s a better way to spend it then getting laid? She saw a tall tree that’s branches extended to a window. She grinned, and started climbing.

Dean stealthy got to the roof in front of the window, and broke the window lock.  _ Got no time to knock.. I’m a dead girl walking. _ Luckily, the window was the room of Cas. Castiel was a kid who had just moved to their school, with messy black hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a trench coat. He was missing that trench coat, his chest being bare. Right now, his chest was moving up and down steadily showing signs of sleeping. 

Dean walked over to the side of the bed so Cas’ back was facing her front and she tapped on his shoulder. He jumped up and looked at her. “Deanna… what are you doing in my room?” Cas said, his voice raspy with sleep. 

“Sorry…” Deanna whispered. “But I really had to wake you. See, Lilith said I have to go.. so I’m dead on Monday, 8AM. You’re my last meal on Death Row… so shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys. Come on!” She pointed to them in emphasis. 

Dean ripped open the buttons of her shirt, exposing a lacy pale pink bra. Castiel stared at her bra and exposed midriff. She wrapped her hands around his neck and made their lips meet. It was hot, and just what Deanna needed. 

Deanna pulled away and grinned at Cas’ now slightly swollen lips. “Tonight I’m yours! I’m  _ your  _ dead girl walking. Get on all fours and kiss me.” She laid back, and pulled Cas so he was over top of her. Castiel’s and her lips met once again, in passion. She pulled away and started kissing and sucking at Castiel’s neck, eliciting moans from the blue eyed boy. She grinned and bit down, earning a strangled noise from him. 

His hands started to go up her skirt, his fingers teasingly dipping into her panties skimming over the warm wet heat of her cunt. “I’m on the pill,” Deanna added, panting heavily. 

Castiel was about to slide off her underwear, but she stopped him. “W-Wait,” Dean breathed in deeply, “This is happening cause you're beautiful, you say your numb inside. I can’t agree, so the worlds fucked up and unfair? In here, with you, it’s beautiful.”

Castiel looked up at her, his ocean blue eyes meeting her apple glass green eyes. “Works for me.” Cas grinned, and took off his underwear. She stared at the thick heavy cock in between his legs, and she looked up and Castiel was grinning at her.

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean said, reaching behind herself and unclipping her lacy pale pink bra and

taking it off. Castiel looked at her breasts, with heavy lust in his eyes. The light scrape of Cas’ fingernails on her nipples had her panting. He took his hand around one of her breasts and started massaging and squeezing it. As soon as he did that, he put his mouth on her other nipple and started suckling. She threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging and moaning.

Castiel pulled back, and started kissing up from the swell of her breasts, to her neck, to her jawline and meeting her lips. Deanna cupped his face and brought them even closer if that was possible, his tongue was in her mouth and it felt so  _ dirty _ and  _ pure _ and  _ wrong  _ and  _ right.  _ She decided in that moment she’d never get tired of Castiel Novak’s lips. They were soft, pink, and pillowy and she wanted them all over her body. His hands go on her thighs, leaving marks on her body she knew would be there for days.

Castiel’s hands suddenly go to her knees, nudging them open. He takes a shaky breath in, and she grins at him, “Am I too hot for you to handle?” He grumbles something along the lines of “duh”, and puts his mouth on her. Dean immediately feels pleasure, but compared to the pleasure of his mouth on her breasts seconds ago, it’s unbearable. He drags his tongue up her opening, and she puts her hands in his hair dangerously tight. She lets out a loud moan, somewhere in the back of her mind Deanna wonders if she’s going to wake his dad up. 

Cas’ tongue slowly dips into the tight heat, and Cas is the only thing on Deanna’s mind. His lips, his jawline, his eyes, his broad shoulders, and his  _ cock.  _ Her eyes flutter close, moaning at the thought of him inside her. He keeps teasing her, dipping in a little further each time and pulling away. She lets out a cry of frustration, she’s  _ so  _ close to the edge. Soon he pulls away, his lips are shiny and his chin glistening. 

Deanna blushes slightly, and Castiel pulls him to her, she tastes herself on his tongue. She thinks a little deliriously  _ it should always be like this, him and I.  _ While he’s kissing her, he slips a finger in and she moans against his pink, supple lips. He feels him grin against her, his hands wrapped bruising around her waist. She puts her hands on his back, dragging his fingernails down and he moans. 

When his knuckle is all the way in, he adds another finger scissoring her open. Deanna mewls at the sensation of it all, and her vision almost goes white when he strokes a bundle of nerves. She pants heavily, and he starts sucking on the inside of her thighs, about to reach climax until he pulls away. 

Castiel strokes himself a few more times before pushing in, the stretch is almost unreal, it almost feels like she’s coming home. Dean has never felt this splayed open before, ever. She pants heavily, he’s obviously waiting for her to accommodate herself. He doesn’t move until she rolls her hips against his, eliciting moans from both of them. 

From there he thrusts hard into her, and she meets his thrusts. She can feel herself getting closer, and closer to climaxing she can feel it building. Until she does, her vision goes white and she feels Castiel come inside of her, and she groans at the feeling of it. He reaches down and grabs the blanket, wrapping it around both of them and holding her in his arms.

Deanna might be dead meat soon, but for the moment all she was concerned about was how many rounds she could pull out of Castiel. 


End file.
